marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinah Soar (Earth-616)
Wisconsin's Winged Wonder, Ms. Rodan '97, Silent Sal | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = GLA Headquarters, Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Gender = Female | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 98 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Pink | UnusualFeatures = Pterosaur-like humanoid appearance. Wings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Pterosaur-like humanoid of unknown origins | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed, possibly the Savage Land | PlaceOfDeath = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Creators = John Byrne | First = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 46 | Death = G.L.A. Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins Much of Dinah Soar's history remains a mystery. However, during her long life, she came to live in Wisconsin where she was drawn to helping others despite her inability to verbally communicate with others and many humans fearing her appearance. Great Lakes Avengers Dinah Soar was one of a few individuals who answered Mr. Immortal's advertisement looking for costumed superheroes and became one of the founding members of the Great Lakes Avengers. ]] As part of the Great Lakes Avengers, Dinah Soar fell in love with Mr. Immortal. Her species monogamously mates for life and when a life partner is chosen, they become the one individual able to understand their verbal communication. For four years, the pair was happily partnered. As a member of the Great Lakes Avengers, Dinah Soar fought against Doctor Tannenbaum, the Yuletide Terrorist, the Thunderbolts, and Deadpool. She also received training from Hawkeye and Mockingbird. During a training exercise, Mr. Immortal fell into the Darkforce Dimension through Doorman; Dinah responded by quickly flew into Doorman to rescue Mr. Immortal. Death After the Avengers disbanded, Mr. Immortal became reinvigorated to be a superhero and led the G.L.A. to confront Maelstrom. Tragically, Dinah was killed by Maelstrom during a mission. Now, somewhere beyond the empty void of obvillion, Dinah Soar plays cards with the other deceased members of the Great Lakes Avengers (including Grasshopper, Monkey Joe, and H'rpra impersonating Mockingbird). ]] | Powers = Dinah Soar appeared as a pterosaur-like humanoid with the following abilities: * Flight: Dinah could fly via her razor-tipped wings that protruded from her back and attached to her arms. In flight, she had great maneuverability and could achieve very high speeds. Her feet were equipped to hold people while she was aloft. * Acoustikinesis: Dinah's vocal range was hypersonic and inaudible to most individuals. She could use her voice as an offensive weapon by varying the pitch and wavelength. She could also disrupt others' sonic powers. ** Smoothing: Dinah's hypersonic voice was one of the only things that would calm and smooth Mr. Immortal after his resurrections. However, it is unclear if this is an acoustic/sonic-based power or if it is simply because of her deep connection with Mr. Immortal. * Advanced Longevity: Dinah has reported that her species live very long lives. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Whistle: Dinah carried a whistle to communicate or alert others in emergencies. This whistle was given to her as a Christmas gift by Mr. Immortal. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is believed that Dinah Soar may be related to the Nhu'Ghari people of the Savage Land. | Trivia = * Her name may be a reference to DC's Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, who possesses similar acoustikinetic powers, as well as being a pun on both the word "dinosaur" and the actress Dinah Shore's name. * An In Memory photo of Dinah Soar can be seen in the GLA Headquarters in . | Links = }} Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Acoustikinesis Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Possible Nhu'Ghari